


desire

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Perspective, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Boys Kissing, But only a little, Clubbing, Dancing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeong Yunho-centric, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, One Night Stands, One Shot, Park Seonghwa-centric, Pet Names, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jeong Yunho, Yunho calls Seonghwa baby, they don't exchange names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: Neither of them were sure what this thing was. This...sexual tension.Could you even have sexual tension with a complete stranger? Were they a complete stranger if you recognized their face and their body proportions and managed to always lock eyes across the room? Or was a name required? Was knowing someone’snamea prerequisite to move past the title of ‘complete stranger’?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Series: Shameless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as "My Oh My" (San/Mingi) but the timeline is way before any of them met. You don't need to read that to understand what goes on here, but I wouldn't mind it you went to check it out. Enjoy. Perspectives switch throughout so I have a key for you. 
> 
> ☆ - Seonghwa  
> ☪ - Yunho
> 
> edit: decided to leave this as a one shot since I lost motivation to continue as quickly as it appeared. hope you enjoy

Neither of them were sure what this thing was. This... _ sexual tension. _ Could you even have sexual tension with a complete stranger? Were they a complete stranger if you recognized their face and their body proportions and managed to always lock eyes across the room? Or was a name required? Was knowing someone’s  _ name _ a prerequisite to move past the title of ‘complete stranger’?

*****

☆

The weekend, specifically Fridays and Saturdays, were Seonghwa’s time to let loose, to enjoy the “finer things in life” (i.e. copious amounts of alcohol and sweaty bodies grinding against each other) and just  _ forget.  _ Forget about his responsibilities, his schoolwork, his  _ perfect _ persona that he’s built his life around. He could get prettied up in his favorite outfit and just  _ breathe _ . 

Which made it ironic when someone started stealing his breath away. God, it was kind of pathetic, really, how quickly Seonghwa’s sights were set on this tall, looming, broad figure. They were at opposite ends of the bar and the tall boy was leaning against it, making him look shorter than he was. He was stooped down talking to a short, grumpy looking boy when all of a sudden, he threw his head back in what could only be described as a boisterous laugh. Or at least Seonghwa imagined it was boisterous - it  _ looked  _ boisterous. He couldn’t hear his own thoughts, let alone a laugh from across the way. 

Seonghwa flagged down the bartender and placed his order. One drink for himself and one for the handsome stranger. 

And then he just waited.

☪

“Excuse me, sir.” The bartender prompted, trying to get Yunho’s attention. Yunho acknowledged the man with a nod of his head. “This is for you. On the house.”

“Why? I didn’t-”

“It was purchased for you.” The bartender said cooly.

“Can you tell me from whom?” Yunho asked, a slight wave of irritation making its way into his voice. Normally if you want to buy someone a drink, you  _ ask _ them first.

“The man at the end of the bar. In the leather jacket.” The bartender replied with a huff, matching Yunho’s annoyance. 

“Okay, well...thanks.” He flashed the bartender his brightest smile and the bartender turned on his heel without another word.

Yunho tried to locate the man behind the drink and his eyes landed on a man with sharp features and he almost looked  _ brooding, troubled _ . He was staring at the drink he himself was nursing. 

Regardless of how intimidating the stranger was, there was no denying that he was  _ handsome. _ He was mysterious, and against better (read: Hongjoong’s) judgement, he needed to at least say “thank you” for the drink. He ignored Hongjoong’s protests, picking up his new drink and walking across the room.

“Hi,” Yunho prompts, attracting the stranger’s attention. He looked up from his seat with wide eyes and Yunho’s breath was punched from his gut. The boy was far more handsome than Yunho could have seen from across the dark room and up close, he could only be described as ethereal.

The stranger didn’t say anything in return so Yunho continued. “Thank you for the drink.”

“Of course, handsome. Looked like you needed it,” the stranger said with a wink. Yunho felt his face flush at the bold action.  _ Fuck, his voice is hot. _

“Wanna dance?” Yunho asked, head nodding to the middle of the floor where the masses were gathered. The stranger nodded, throwing the remainder of his drink down his throat. Yunho did the same, the pair leaving their empty glasses on the bartop. Yunho looked back meeting Hongjoong’s glaring eyes hoping the older would understand that he was fine. Truthfully, Hongjoong didn’t give a fuck  _ where  _ he was going, as long as he was safe and kept him in the loop of whether he would be leaving with someone or not.  _ Or, you know, if Hongjoong should find somewhere else to stay. _

☆

Seonghwa willingly followed the tall, striking boy out to the dance floor, hands loosely intertwined with each other. He feels the other stop in front of him and suddenly he’s being pulled close to the boy who is now moving his hips to the beat with a very practiced ease -  _ too practiced  _ if Seonghwa says so himself. Being pressed up against him is something he didn’t exactly foresee happening, but he’s not upset. He tends to lurk around the outside of the mob, watching as everyone is pressed against each other, grinding sinfully. Sometimes Seonghwa catches himself watching enviously, wishing someone would do what this handsome man has just done - pull him out to the floor to dance with him. 

They dance face to face for a few songs before a song with a deep beat begins. It’s sensual, kind of on the slower side, but Seonghwa vibes with it. It’s not one he’s  _ super  _ familiar with, but he’s heard it enough (about two) times to recognize where the beat drops happen. He turns so his back is pressed against the other boy’s front and starts moving against him. He feels large hands rest on his hips and he presses back  _ just a little  _ harder. He hears the other’s breath hitch as they move in tandem, alcohol hazed minds paying no attention to the others around them. They were attuned to each other in that moment.

Suddenly Seonghwa is turned around quickly and he shivers as the other’s face inches closer, time slowing down significantly. Seonghwa decides to throw caution to the wind and just  _ live  _ in this moment - this moment with a tall, beautiful, fun stranger. Their lips connect, hesitantly at first, feeling each other out. Seonghwa presses back harder and he’s fully enveloped in long arms as the other pulls him impossibly closer. They’re still swaying to a beat,  _ even if it’s not the one playing through the speakers. _

Seonghwa feels the other boy’s tongue press against the seam of his lips and he parts them slightly to grant access. Taking full advantage, the other slips his tongue into Seonghwa’s mouth, sinfully licking into him. Seonghwa lets a moan slip past his lips and the other squeezes his hips. Then suddenly, there’s nothing against his mouth. The other had pulled away, staring at Seonghwa intensely.

“Wanna get out of here?” The other breathes into his ear.

“Yeah.” Seonghwa responds. 

“Hold on, gotta let my roommate know.” He says as they make their way off the dance floor and back to the bar. “He’s right over there. Stay here?” Seonghwa nods and flags down the bartender for a glass of water. He sips on it generously as he waits and he’s about halfway through his glass when he feels familiar large hands find his waist. Gasping, he turns around and meets the kind eyes of the stranger he’s going home with. Seonghwa smiles up at him and asks if he’s ready to go.

“Yeah, do you mind if we go to yours? My roommate is being a prude and ‘wants to sleep in his own bed’ or something.” They both chuckle and Seonghwa agrees.They leave the club together in a comfortable silence. Opting to walk, the other follows Seonghwa closely, obviously not knowing where they’re going. Seonghwa leads them to the front door of his apartment and has to concentrate hard to unlock the door against the lips tracing the prominent veins bulging from his neck. Finally able to fumble with the lock enough to open the door, they spill inside, toeing off their shoes. Seonghwa meets the tall boy’s lips with his own and backs him up against the now closed door. Said tall boy lets out a deep rumbling moan and Seonghwa shifts to press his entire front against him. The other grips at his waist harshly and Seonghwa whines under the touch.

“Fuck, bedroom?” Seonghwa nodded in response and turned to lead him back, but before he could take a step, he was spun and lifted by the backs of his thighs, squeaking in response to being picked up. The squeak quickly turned into a moan as the taller (and  _ strong)  _ boy maneuvered throughout the house via Seonghwa’s directions.

☪

Yunho wasn’t  _ that _ much taller than the other boy, but somehow the way he clung to him was just undeniably sexy and Yunho enjoyed manhandling him a bit.

“How do you want to do this?” Yunho asked hurriedly as he worked to rid the smaller boy from his clothes. 

“Hmmh, I think I’m okay with both, but I wouldn’t mind bottoming for you.” Came the breathless reply. The stranger’s face was flushed a pretty shade of pink and Yunho revelled in the sounds he was making with the faintest touch.  _ Damn was he responsive. _

Their clothes mingled messily in the middle of the floor, the pile growing steadily as clothes were hurriedly shed from their bodies. Yunho moaned gravelly as more of the smaller boy’s body was exposed. Yunho took his time tracing his hands along the planes of the other’s stomach, letting his fingers dip into the valleys near his hips. The smaller’s breath hitched audibly and Yunho took that as a sign to keep going. The other produced a bottle of lube from  _ somewhere _ (Yunho didn’t care from where, honestly) and slicked his fingers up, moving them further south to prod at his entrance lightly. He heard a high pitched gasp followed by a moan as Yunho worked his finger inside, slowly, so as to not hurt the boy. Soon enough, he was rocking back on his finger pleading and babbling for more. Yunho obliged happily, slipping his second finger into the slightly more stretched out cavern.

☆

Seonghwa felt like he was going to  _ explode. _ The tall boy was preparing him agonizingly slow and he was  _ ready. _ He just couldn’t form the words to express his desires.

“Fuck.  _ Please. _ ” Seonghwa rasps jaggedly.

“You ready, baby?” The other asked and Seonghwa choked out a sob at the pet name. He nodded quickly as the other prepared himself, slipping a condom over his above average length. The boy on top entered slowly and Seonghwa was thankful for that, feeling him slide home inch by large inch, being consumed by the fullness he felt everywhere. A stray tear escaped Seonghwa’s eye as the other bottomed out. He stilled inside, waiting for Seonghwa to adjust. 

After a few moments of ragged breathing, Seonghwa gave the okay for the other to move. He pulled out slowly and tentatively thrusted back inside of him and Seonghwa felt pleasure similar to white hot burning heat and he cried out loudly. Taking that as an okay to move stronger, the other began to thrust into him quicker and more forcefully. 

The other stopped, wrenching a whine out of Seonghwa that sounded borderline pitiful. 

“Wanna ride me, baby?” And Seonghwa felt his soul escape his body. Before he knew it, he was empty and his prize was laying down next to him just  _ waiting. _ Seonghwa threw his leg over the other, straddling his hips and sank down in one motion. Not even waiting to readjust, Seonghwa started riding him in earnest, pulling low pitched moan after low pitched moan out of him. He could feel the familiar heat starting to build in his abdomen and his thighs were on fire, but all he could think about was making the beautiful boy under him a moaning mess and eventually making him cum harder than he ever had.

“Fuck,  _ fuck. FUUUuuuck, _ baby i’m so close,” the other panted and all Seonghwa could do was nod as he chased his own orgasm, hoping with all that he had that the other would just  _ finish _ . A few more bounces left Seonghwa stilling as he emptied his load onto the taller’s chest and stomach. He started to collapse but was held upright by strong hands as the other thrusted three more times before finishing himself. Heavy breathing filled the space as Seonghwa collected himself enough to pull off. He winced at the oversensitivity as he wobbled to the bathroom for a towel.

“Shouldn’t I be the one cleaning  _ you _ up?” The other asked, eyes closed, letting Seonghwa wipe his cum from his front.

“I suppose so, but it would be a little weird if you were rifling around in my closets. You never know what skeletons may be in there.” Seonghwa responded cheekily causing the other to chuckle lowly. He sits up and Seonghwa just admires him from head to toe again. He really is beautiful. He tossed the towel aside and moved to separate their clothes on the floor. An idea suddenly comes to him and he gives in to it in a rash quick decision, smile gracing his lips.

☪

Slowly, Yunho dresses himself, if almost a little reluctantly. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but he wasn’t invited to stay. He didn’t mind hailing a cab home. Once he was fully dressed, he and the shorter boy, now clad in navy pyjama pants, made their way to the front door. He turned back to the boy he just fucked and pulled him into a hug, but while the other was not anticipating Yunho’s move, it wasn’t met with resistance, almost as if he was going to do the same. Yunho felt hands weave their way into his back pockets, squeezing his ass a little, as they shared a parting kiss. Yunho left and the door was closed behind him softly with a shy “goodbye.”

Luckily it wasn’t too early in the morning for Yunho to call a cab. When he sat down, he heard a soft crinkle of something in his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out a small piece of paper with pretty handwriting.

_ This was fun. We should do it again sometime ;) _

_ PSH _

Under the initials was a phone number. Yunho smiled reflexively, knowing this was just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used 'the other' a lot throughout. That was intentional since they don't really know each other's names. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/armystaytiny)  
> [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


End file.
